dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirou Fujimura (DotRD)
Shirou Fujimura is the main male protagonist of Delinquency of the Red Dragon as well as the Pawn of Rias Gremory and the possessor of the Boosted Gear. He is currently a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the widely proclaimed "Mad Dog of Kuoh". Appearance Shirou is a 17-year old high school student of average height and defined build, possessing snow-white and mildly spiky hair and light-blue eyes. While usually wearing outfits that may vary throughout the story, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and white sneakers. Shirou's uniform differs in that he sometimes tends to keep the bottom few buttons of his dress shirt undone and he lacks the usual ribbon. He usually wears bandages wrapped around his left arm from the elbow down and also wears black headphones with a red strap over his ears. It is later revealed that Shirou normally wears weights under his clothes. Personality Shirou initially appears as a brash, vulgar, and ill-mannered delinquent with a rebellious disposition towards any form of authority in the hands of those he feels are "undeserving" of it, but is capable of developing new respect for those in whom he finds admirable qualities or desires. While violence is his first response to most conflicts, Shirou is unable to express hostile intent towards those who show no such intent towards him, or those he finds nonthreatening. Though seeming callous and self-centered at times, his actions are always guided by a core morality or the unconditional love he has for his family and few other individuals. However, Shirou denies his kinder and more altruistic traits, causing most people to label him a "tsundere". Following the Rating Game against Riser, Shirou has opened up more towards the other members of the Occult Research Club and their camaraderie, though he retains his brusque manner of speaking and interacting with others. Shirou has an immense amount of pride, having a complex about being labeled a "weakling", having flown into a rage when referred to as such by Riser. History Not much is known about Shirou's history aside from having built up a mixed reputation as a delinquent and a hero among the residents (especially the youth) of Kuoh Town. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Shirou has all of the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. After training, Shirou is capable of creating or manipulating the basic elements to a degree, proving somewhat capable in using them offensively or creating barriers to defend himself. Immense Strength: '''Even before becoming a Devil, Shirou had possessed incredible strength, becoming more "refined" if anything upon becoming a Devil. Even without Promotion, his strength could have been considered on par with that of a Rook, being able to break through hard materials such as trees or stone walls or being able to toss a vending machine as a projectile with ease. It's suggested his base strength is even higher without the weights he wears. '''High Endurance: Even before becoming a Devil, Shirou has shown himself to be quite durable and tolerant of pain, being stabbed in the shoulder by an enemy delinquent without showing much reaction. After becoming a Devil, this trait appears to have improved and Shirou has shown on many occasions that his body is able to withstand grievous blows without dying, such as Riser burning a hole in his chest, for a period of time. He also has shown himself capable of doubling his power a great number of times without exhausting himself and withstanding the rebound caused on his body by the overuse of his Boosted Gear, preventing his death as well as power-loss through sheer willpower. High Speed: '''It is shown that Shirou, even as a Pawn, is quite fast, to the point where he could be misunderstood for a Knight. This speed isn't often observed due to the weights Shirou wears to restrain himself. '''Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although his fighting style is heavily-improvised, Shirou has a great deal of skill in physical confrontation, more than capable of holding his own against opponents with far more training. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Shirou can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment Boosted Gear: '''Shirou's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to '''Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. * Dragon Shot - One of Shirou's signature moves. He fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Delinquency of the Red Dragon